I Remember
by Axel-KH
Summary: A Christmas fic. Cloud finds himself reminiscing about past Christmases. Luckily, his most recent Christmases have been more joyful because of one special person.  Mainly Cloud/Tidus, but also some brief Cloud/Zack.


A/N: Hey, everybody! I don't know if I'm one of the only people who likes Tidus/Cloud as a pairing because I haven't seen much about them on here-they do seem to be a bit more popular on YouTube-but anyway, I couldn't resist writing this one for the holidays. When Christmas plot bunnies attack, embrace them, don't fight them. Anyway, without further ado... Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all, and enjoy the story! Please, leave a nice review if you feel like it, especially if you're interested in more Tidus/Cloud stuff from me.

* * *

><p><em>The last Christmas I remember having with Zack was a perfect one...<em>

_We still lived at Shinra then, and we'd spent the evening together decorating his Christmas tree and drinking hot apple cider. I'd convinced Zack to let me make homemade cider instead of the store-bought stuff because it tasted way better. I knew by the way his face lit up when he drank it that he felt the same way. I remember exchanging sweet words and tender kisses as he held me close, and we snuggled near the fire for most of the night._

_Unfortunately, I don't remember the last Christmas we actually spent together..._

_Instead, I was in a sort of coma, caused by the mako that the Shinra scientists had had us soaked in. Had I been conscious, I'm sure Zack would have been comforting me, telling me everything would work out okay. Of course, he probably did that anyway._

_I remember the first Christmas I spent without him..._

_I was working at the bar with Tifa, satisfying the few _Seventh Heaven_ customers that decided to saunter in on Christmas Eve. I knew Tifa wanted to say something, to comfort me in some small way, but she didn't know how. I remember her letting me keep the tips we collected that night, and she told me to go home early. I finally gave in and put my apron on the counter. Then I went home to my lonely apartment, and I cried. I cried so hard for so long that I wore myself out and fell asleep. I didn't even bother to get up the next day._

_I remember the Christmas I met you... Tidus._

_Being called to aid Cosmos wasn't my ideal way of celebrating Christmas, and I could tell from the faces of most of the other warriors that it wasn't theirs either, but you kept our spirits up somehow. I didn't admit it, but I felt better just knowing that you'd always be smiling. And even as we sat freezing around the fire on Christmas night, you made us feel better. You just brought out the marshmallows and insisted that we roast them. It hurt to smile, to laugh, but I did it anyway, just a little bit. I couldn't help it. Besides, it felt better that way._

_I remember the Christmas after that..._

_We were still in the midst of that fight against Cosmos. The others were feeling down and didn't want to do much, but you asked me to go for a walk with you. I was hesitant, but I agreed. After all, it was snowing, and it was pretty. You talked most of the time, and I just stayed quiet, listening. You always have so much to say, and you're so upbeat, I hardly need to say anything. Like that night, I don't even know if I said five words to you, but you didn't seem to mind. We'd walked for half an hour at least, maybe even an hour. Then you turned to me, and glanced at my reddened hands. _

"_Your hands must be freezing," you said. Then you proceeded to take them in your own, and you rubbed them. We stood there for a while, my hands in yours, and when we realized we'd probably been like that for too long, you just laughed. And smiled. That was the first time I realized I liked you. It wasn't long before I found out you felt the same way._

_I remember our first Christmas together..._

_I was so glad to be in a house of our own, a place we could call home. The war was over, and we were finally free to live the life we wanted to. We decorated our tree, and I insisted on making hot apple cider. Of course, this Christmas reminded me of Zack as well, but I knew he would have been happy for me, for us. You kissed me on the nose as I drank my own cider, and we stood back to admire the tree. After both our mugs had been emptied, we curled up on the couch, the house lit by nothing but the coloured tree lights. We stayed cuddled up underneath a blanket, and watched the snow falling slowly outside. We didn't move from the couch until I had drifted off a few times, and you finally convinced me that we should just go to bed. You took my hands and led me into the bedroom. You __tried to get me to lay down, but I resisted, and got you to kneel down on the floor beside me. You looked confused at first, but when you saw me fold my hands, you understood. You followed my lead, and we prayed together. I don't know what you prayed for, but I prayed for a long, happy life with you. I'm so glad that's what I got._


End file.
